Wax Hunt
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Nick and Carly knew him as Wade. But at the House Of Wax, they're introduced to Sam.
1. The Final Three

WAX HUNT

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Inspired by the fic I've Got A Twentydollar Bill by Lonely As A Star. House of Wax belongs to Warner Brothers and Dark Castle Entertain and Supernatural belongs to the CW and Eric Kripke. Both series slightly AU. This is post Stanford, pre-Jess. Background is Bobby found a possible hunt in Ambrose and convinced Sam to take it. Sam is using the name Wade. Takes place right after his Achilles was snipped. In some parts, the story will be the same, but in others, it'll be different. Has some lines from the movie. I don't know much about guns, so if I get anything wrong, I apologize.

CHAPTER ONE: THE FINAL THREE

Sam groaned and hobbled away frantically. As he did so, he took out the knife he had sneaked into his jeans and clutched it tightly. Vincent continued to stalk him. His eyes followed the man as he continued trying to find a way out. Why was he trying to escape? Didn't he understand what an honor this was? He was going to be part of something so beautiful. Then, the younger man disappeared. Vincent's eyes clouded in confusion. Where was he? Where had he disappeared to? Why was he hiding? He had been chosen. This was a good thing. Hearing banging and panting, he went on his way. He stepped into a room where the noise seemed to be coming from and stopped and looked around. Where was he? He was **certain** he had heard the noises come from here. He stepped forward and--roared in pain as something jabbed him in the shin. He toppled over and he heard running footsteps and then saw the boy dash out of the room, knife in hand. Vincent struggled to his feet. Meanwhile, Nick Jones had just discovered his twin sister, Carly.

"Carly!" he exclaimed, untying her.

"Be careful. Watch my finger," she warned. The boy took his sister's hand and stared at the cut appendage.

"Oh, man. He did this to you?" he asked in disbelief. She nodded, used part of her shirt to wrap her finger, and then they took off. A few minutes later, they reached the town.

"Where is everyone?" the male wondered.

"I don't know. Have you found Wade?"

"No. And I lost Dalton." The twins continued looking around the town, trying to figure out if there was anybody else around. Suddenly, they heard a bang.

"What the heck?" Nick wondered. He headed for the noise, and Carly grabbed his arm.

"Be careful. It could be my kidnapper." Nick moved slowly and cautiously. The noise came again and--Sam came stumbling out, still clutching a knife.


	2. On The Offensive

DISCLAIMER

House of Wax belongs to Warner Brothers and Dark Castle Entertain and Supernatural belongs to the CW and Eric Kripke. Both series slightly AU.

"WADE!" Carly shouted in relief. The twins ran to their friend and caught him before he fell.

"You all right?" Nick questioned.

"The freak nicked my Achilles," Sam answered.

"Oh, my gosh," Carly said.

"Dude, you got a knife?" Nick asked in surprise.

"Yeah. I always carry one on me on road trips," Sam answered. Then, he noticed his girlfriend's finger.

"Hey. Did someone do that to you?" he questioned, his hands gently caressing hers.

"Yeah. That guy Bo chopped it off when I tried to get Nick's attention," was the answer. Bile threatened to spill out of Nick's mouth as he realized that it had happened right as he was talking to the freak. Unnoticed, he made a small retching sound, but managed to compose himself.

"Man, what kind of freaks are in this town?" he wondered.

"I don't know. All I know is: they're evil and they gotta be taken out," their friend responded. Just then, they all heard a noise and turned around. It was Bo!  
"RUN!" Nick shouted. They took off, heading for a gun shop. Nick quickly broke the lock and ushered his friends in. Nick and Sam went straight to the guns, where the hunter saw a machine gun and a rifle.

"Yo Nick, try the automatic out," he said, tossing the other boy the machine gun. He cocked it.

"Yeah. This feels about right," he approved.

"What about me?" Carly wondered.

"Here. Take this. It's my lucky knife," Sam said, handing her the knife. He closed her fingers around it. "Use it well. I'm gonna go see if I can scrounge us up some extra ammo." Then, he went to do just that. Afterwards, they snuck back out. They ended up at the House of Wax museum where Sam had been attacked.

"Nick, you and Carly go to the left, I'll go to the right," Sam instructed.

"No. We should stick together," Carly objected.

"Yeah, she's right, man," Nick agreed. Sam started to object, but shut his mouth, realizing his friends were right.

"All right. But stick close," he whispered. They headed into the building. A few minutes later, they heard footsteps. Quickly, Sam ushered the other two against the wall and put a finger to his lips, indicating for them to keep quiet. Sam peeked around the corner to see Bo and the guy who had attacked him.

"Where are they, Vincent?!" Bo screamed. The other man just shrugged. "FIND THEM!" Bo screamed again. Then, he stomped off. The man named Vincent stared for a moment, and then also went off. Sam motioned for the two to follow him and they sneaked through the establishment.

"Wade, what do you think we should do?" Carly questioned.

"We gotta get out of here. They probably got a torture chamber around here," Sam answered. Then, they hurried through museum and then made their way to the movie theater. Sam put up a finger, and then indicated that he wanted Carly to sit in one of the pews while he and Nick spread out to catch either Bo or Vincent when they came in to look for them. Though Carly looked scared, she did what she was told, hiding the knife from view.

"Hey, Wade, how do you know so much about attack strategies?" Nick wondered.

"My real name's Sam. I'm a hunter," Sam answered.

"What, you mean like deer and stuff?"

"No. I thought this was like a Wendigo or a werewolf, not a couple of freakin' humans."

"Wait. Werewolves are real?" Sam was about to answer, when they both spotted Bo, who came in with his own gun. The man knocked some of the wax figures with his gun and shot one that resembled Carly.


	3. Banding Together

DISCLAIMER

House of Wax belongs to Warner Brothers and Dark Castle Entertain and Supernatural belongs to the CW and Eric Kripke. Both series slightly AU.

"Car--" Sam covered Nick's mouth.

"It wasn't her," he assured. Another shot rang out, hitting the wax usher. Carly sat in her seat, tightly clutching the knife that Wade had given her. She had nearly given herself away when that first shot had rung out. When the second shot came, she forced herself to stare at the knife. Then her brows furrowed in confusion. The initial on the knife were S.W. Who was S.W.? Trying to clear her thoughts, she risked looking out of the corner of her eye to see where Bo was. Her eyes widened.

"NICK!" she screamed. Hearing the scream, Nick and Sam turned around. With speed Nick hadn't realized was possible from his friend, Sam raised the rifle and let out a shot. Bo grunted and fell against the wall, clutching his leg.

"GO! I'LL COVER YOU!" Sam bellowed. Nick dashed over to Carly, and they ran out of the theater as Sam continued firing. Once in the man's shooting hand, and once in the other leg. Bo groaned and tried to stand, but to no avail. Sam leveled the gun and fired another shot. The man's eyes widened in shock as the bullet lodged itself into his heart. Then, the hunter hurried out of the theater. As Nick and Carly ran down the street, they tried to ignore the firing they heard from in the theater. Finally, Carly couldn't take it anymore.

"Nick, we can't just leave him!" she cried.

"Carly, we have to keep going," Nick stated.

"No, Nick! He saved our lives! We can't just--"

"Look!" At her brother's interruption, Carly turned around to see her boyfriend coming out of the theater.

"WADE!" Carly shouted in relief as she and her brother ran to him.

"Where's--"

"Dead." Nick almost shuddered at the cold look in Wade's--no Sam's--eyes. They continued on.

"What about the other one? We still have to take care of him, right?" Carly queried.

"Yeah. Yeah, **I** do," Sam answered. "You guys get out of here and call the cops," he continued.

"No way, Sam. We're not leaving you," Nick objected.

"'Sam'. Is that what the 'S' on the knife stands for?" Carly demanded, showing him the letters on the handle.

"Yeah, I lied about my name. I'm sorry. But you guys gotta get out. I won't get you killed," Sam insisted, gently but firmly moving her arm out of the way.

"But you'll get **yourself** killed?" Nick challenged. The hunter looked at his friend's expression. His eyes were hard, his jaw set determinedly, and his body language said that he was ready to fight. His sister gave off the same vibe.

"All right. Let's go," he sighed. Then, they all headed back to the wax museum. What they didn't know was that Vincent had been following them and when he saw Bo's lifeless body, he cradled the man and let out an inhuman wail. Then, he got up and headed out. In the wax museum, the trio tried to find a way out and presently discovered a trap door that led them to a room with a large bed.

"Oh, jeez. I think we're in his bedroom," Nick commented.


	4. The Final Fight

DISCLAIMER

House of Wax belongs to Warner Brothers and Dark Castle Entertain and Supernatural belongs to the CW and Eric Kripke. Both series slightly AU.

"Man, I can't believe we came back here," Carly stated.

"I'm gonna burn this place to the ground. You guys can leave," Sam told her.

"No we can't. Whatever else you may think of me, you should know that I'm loyal to my friends," Nick responded.

"Man. You and Dean--you're both like Pitt Bulls," Sam muttered. Nick was about to make a retort when they heard the door open. Sam quickly motioned for them to hide, and the three did so. Vincent walked into the museum and looked around. Where were they? Hearing a slight shuffling, he spun around. His eyes perused the room. There was something in here that didn't belong, but what? Then, he saw it: the trapdoor leading to his and Bo's bedroom was opened. Eyes flashing, he went down. Hearing the footsteps, Carly shrank even more into her hiding spot and listened as Vincent came into the room. _Please don't find me, please don't find me, please don't find me_, she thought. The footsteps came closer and Carly tried not to make a sound. The door opened and Carly gasped. Vincent bent down to grab her and she lunged at him with the knife, striking him in the wrists. The man howled in pain and she dashed past him. He spun around, grabbed one of the poles attached to the bed and started after her.

"CARLY!" Both Sam and Nick ran from their hiding places to come to the girl's aid. Nick reached her first and jumped on top of her as the man struck. The boy screamed as the pole went through his shoulder blade.

"CARLY, RUN!" he urged. Still holding the knife, Carly did as she was told. Sam came out with the rifle in his hand and shot at Vincent, who threw Nick aside. Nick looked at Sam.

"What are you--?" he began to ask.

"Get Carly to safety. I'll be right behind you," Sam interrupted. Nick scrambled to his feet and did as he was told. Sam let out another shot and Vincent went down. The hunter pulled the trigger again. However, this time, there was only a click. With a curse, he threw the gun aside, and yanked another pole from the wall. He and Vincent continued fighting; resulting in some candles being knocked over and the room was soon filled with flames.

"Where's Sam?" Carly wondered when she saw Nick.

"He's coming," was Nick's answer. The twins hurried through the labyrinth, until they reached what appeared to be a solid wall of wax. Frantically, they began digging.

"Faster, faster!" Nick encouraged.

"Nick, I smell smoke!" Carly cried.

"Keep digging!" Nick yelled. Vincent lunged at Sam, pinning him to the ground. Sam strained under the weight and raised his weapon just in time to keep himself from being decapitated. After a few minutes of struggling, Sam knocked Vincent's pole away and then quickly drove his own bar into the man's chest. With a gurgling sound, the man fell to the ground. Sam pushed the man off of him and hurried in the direction that Nick and Carly had fled. He quickly found them clawing at the wax and joined them.

"Faster, faster!" Nick urged. Finally, the hole was big enough for them to get through. The trio jumped out, and once they were on the ground, watched as the House of Wax melted into oblivion. Minutes later, paramedics and police were there, and tending to the trio's wounds.

"How could anyone not know about this?" Carly demanded.

"This town's been abandoned for ten years. In fact, if we hadn't seen the smoke, we wouldn't have even known you were here," an officer answered. Sam shook his head in disbelief. How could anyone be so clueless? He was about to voice the question when he heard a familiar engine pull up.

"Bobby," he sighed in relief, sliding down from the ambulance. As he hobbled toward the truck, he faintly heard Nick saying something about Dalton's camera.

"Sam?" Bobby Singer questioned as the boy came up to the man.

"Bobby. Man, am I glad to see you," Sam stated.

"What the heck happened to you?" Bobby wondered.

"Couple of freaks stranded us in the town. Only me, Nick, and Carly made it out," Sam answered.

"It was humans?" Bobby asked in surprise. Sam nodded. Then, "I've already been checked out. Just let me say good-bye to Nick and Carly and then we can bolt." Before Bobby could respond, Sam turned on his heel and limped back to his friends. As he did so, he noticed something in Nick's hands.

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"Dalton's camera," Nick replied.

"You stole it?" Carly questioned.

"More like liberated it," Nick responded.

"You crazy sneak thief," Sam fondly accused. The trio laughed.  
"So…is it over?" Carly wondered.

"Yeah, it's over," Sam replied.

"I guess that means you want **this** back," Carly stated, starting to hand him the knife.

"Nah. Keep it. You handle it better anyway," Sam told her. She chuckled and hugged him.

"Thank you…for everything," she whispered in his ear. The hunter scoffed.

"Don't thank me. I nearly got you guys killed. I got your friends killed," he retorted.

"Hey, if it wasn't for you, we'd both probably be dead…and we're not gonna forget that," Nick responded. He put out a hand and Sam took it. "See ya 'round, brother," he said, drawing the hunter into a half hug.

"Yeah. See ya guys," he answered. Then, he pulled out of the embrace and headed for the truck.

"How you holdin' up, Kiddo?" Bobby questioned.

"Let's get out of here, Bobby…and never come back," Sam replied as he got into the truck. Bobby got in, started the engine, and drove off. Nick and Carly were silent as the ambulance started down the street. Through the doors, Carly saw the guy that had given her and Sam a lift. He waved eerily and she leaned into her twin as the ambulance went down the road.

THE END


End file.
